kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Haruto Soma
Haruto Souma (操真 晴人, Sōma Haruto) is the main protagonist and the title character of the Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider Wizard. His first appearance was in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space Is Here!. History Haruto Souma was a survivor of the ritual that released the Phantoms into his world on the day of a solar eclipse. Some time after, he is presented with the WizarDriver so that he may fight the demons as Kamen Rider Wizard (仮面ライダーウィザード, Kamen Raidā Wizādo). Kamen Rider Wizard's mission is to give hope and save people from despair. He was first seen assisting Kamen Rider's Fourze and Meteor against the twelve Horoscopes, allowing the two riders to continue their battle with the Iron Spacemen. He makes quick work of the Horoscopes. Personality Haruto hides his true self under a lighter, easily-amused persona. His favorite food is donuts. Styles Wizard's forms are called Styles. Like Kamen Rider Kuuga, Wizard can upgrade his Styles. - Water= Water Style Water Style is Wizard's blue form that uses water magic. Accessed through the sapphire Water Ring. - Hurricane= Hurricane Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.7 tons **Kicking Power: 6.1 tons **Highest Jump: 40 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 4.2 seconds Hurricane Style is Wizard's green form that uses wind magic. Accessed through the emerald Hurricane Ring. - Land= Land Style *Height: 198 cm. *Weight: 90 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 4.9 tons **Kicking Power: 8.7 tons **Highest Jump: 28 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.9 seconds Land Style is Wizard's yellow form that uses earth magic. Accessed through the topaz Land Ring. }} - Dragon= - Water= Water Dragon Water Dragon is an upgraded form of Water Style. - Hurricane= Hurricane Dragon Hurricane Dragon is an upgraded form of Hurricane Style. }} - }} Equipment Devices * WizarDriver - Transformation device * WizarSwordGun - Kamen Rider Wizard's sword/gun weapon * Wizard Rings - Gives access to Wizard's form changes and spells, depending on which style the ring is * PlaMonsters - Wizard's assistant robots. Rings *Left Handed: These allow Wizard to assume his "Style" forms. **Flame Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Flame Style. **Water Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Water Style. **Hurricane Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Hurricane Style. **Land Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to transform into Land Style. *Right Handed: These allow Wizard to cast magic spells. **Big Ring: Expands a body part to enormous size. **Copy Ring: Allows Kamen Rider Wizard to create copies of himself in combat. **Connect Ring: Summons the WizarSwordGun. **Garuda Ring: Powers PlaMonster Red Garuda. **Unicorn Ring: Powers PlaMonster Blue Unicorn. **Kraken Ring: Powers PlaMonster Yellow Kraken. **Dragon Ring: Upgrades the active Style. **Sleep Ring: Allow Wizard to sleep **Defend Ring: Allow Wizard to create a strong defense (powered up when in Land Style) **Smell Ring: Powers unknown **Extend Ring: Allow Wizard to elongate a part of his body. **Liquid Ring: Used only in Water Style, it allows Wizard to become liqiud. **Blizzard Ring: Powers unknown **Thunder Ring: Powers unknown **Special Ring: Powers unknown Vehicles * Machine Winger - Wizard's Rider Machine. Behind the scenes Portrayal Haruto Souma is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Wizard, his suit actor is , who has been the suit actor for the majority of leading Heisei Kamen Riders (except Kuuga and Hibiki). Trivia * Haruto has some similarities of the famous Vash the Stampede from Trigun: both hide something under goofish personas, wield a pale-colored gun as their main weapon, and have a big love for donuts. Vash also has a red long coat, which Haruto gains when he uses the Dragon while in Flame Style. *Wizard is the first main and second overall Rider to wear a trenchcoat, the first one being Kamen Rider Yuuki. *As recently highlighted in Super Hero Taisen, certain Kamen Riders and Super Sentai heroes share design and power motifs. Motif-wise, Kamen Rider Wizard's Sentai counterpart would be the Magirangers, because both have a magic-based-on-mythical-elements motif. **Also, his usage of rings to transform is similar to that of the Denzimen. *The Wizard Dragon is similar to Kuuga's Rising forms, as they are both upgrades to a Rider's pre-existing forms. *He is the third Rider with a Dragon motif, the first being Agito and Ryuki. *His origin is somewhat similar to Kotaro Minami, but he wasn't intented to be a sacrifice, but remade into one of the Century Kings. *His usesage of rings in magic rituals to combat demonic beings could be inspired by Goetic tomes, where some rituals to summon and control demons for the summoner's use required using a ring as an act of fealty or respect. Gallery File:Wizard Flame Style.png|Flame Style File:Kamen Rider Wizard Water Style.png|Water Style File:Kamen Rider Wizard Hurricane Style.png|Hurricane Style File:Kamen Rider Wizard Lan Style.png|Land Style Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Protagonist Category:Primary Riders Category:Wizard Riders Category: Mystic Riders